A Healer's Love
by Amber Pegasus
Summary: When a young healer runs away from the Dark Ace. She has to find someone for help. Will the Storm Hawks be able to help her before Dark Ace marries her?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is my first Storm Hawks story so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks just my OC.**

**Storm Hawks: A Healer's Love**

**Chapter 1**

On a deserted forest Terra where a Sky Knight named Aerrow and specialist Piper are looking at their binoculars to see if there were any Cyclonians Talons.

"No sign of Cyclonians Talons on my side," said Aerrow with concern, "how about you?"

"Nope," said Piper with a smile, "not a single one."

"Good," he said with a smile, "I'll meet you at the Condor real soon."

Aerrow began to start the engine on his Air Skimmer until found Radarr is missing.

He began to worry so he used his communicator and asked, "Piper is Radarr with you?"

"No, I thought he's with you," answered Piper.

"He was, but now I can't find him,"

"Don't worry Aerrow," said Piper, "I'll help you go looking for him."

"Thanks Piper," said Aerrow with relief.

Not far away, Radarr began to wonder around the forest until he spotted something.

A creature that looks like him except it's a girl. She has white fur that's well trimmed and blue eyes. She wore white shirt and pants, a pink chocker, and a crescent moon with a cloud patch on the back of her shirt.

Radarr went close to her, but she used her tail too hide her face meant she's to shy.

"Belle," said a voice called out. Quickly her ears began to perk up and ran toward that voice while Raddar followed. Just as he gets close to Belle he stopped and remains hidden in the bushes.

He spotted a tall teenaged girl of sixteen with pink hair that's tied to a pony tail, blue eyes, peach skin; she wears white tights with crescent moon, with clouds on her back, brown boots, a white crystal teardrop necklace around her neck and a silver shield on her back.

Radarr slowly stepped backed until he stepped on a thorn. He let out a screech so loud the entire Terra could hear.

Not far away, Aerrow could hear Radarr screeching sound. He stopped, presses the communicator, and said, "Piper, I've just heard Radarr he's not far away."

"Good," said Piper who sighed with relief, "I'll meet you there real soon."

Aerrow nodded and continued looking for Radarr.

Radarr notice he has a thorn in his paw. Then he saw the creature called Belle, and notice the thorn in his paw. She called out her companion.

The teen aged girl bent down and asked, "You got a new friend Belle?"

The creature nodded.

The young girl let out her hand but, he made a hissed meaning to back off.

"Belle," she said with concern, "You should straiten him out."

Belle nodded. She went to him and told him that her friend wanted to help him.

He finally calmed down and went over to the girl.

He showed the thorn on his paw. The girl pondered and said, "Don't worry I know what to do."

Quickly she took out her knapsack, grabbed her tweezers and pulled it out, and then she put some medicine on it and finally bandages it up.

"There," said the teenage girl, "that should get better."

"Radarr where are you?" said a voice.

Radarr's ears began to perk up. He knew that voice anywhere. He dashed off to find Aerrow and found him.

"There you are Radarr," said Aerrow with concern, "I was so worried about you, but I'm glad you're safe."

Then he notice some bandages on his paw.

"Who bandage you up?"

"I did," answered the teenage girl.

"You bandage Radarr?" Aerrow asked.

The girl nodded.

"Thanks I appreciate your help he said with a smile.

"No problem," she said, "oh I'm sorry my name is Hanna and this is my companion Belle."

Belle gave a smile and wave to Aerrow.

"You two are from Terra Lunar aren't you?" Aerrow asked as he notices the insignia of a crescent moon and clouds on her Air Skimmer.

"Yes I am," she answered.

Just then Piper showed up on her Heliscoter and said, "Aerrow did you find Radarr?"

"I sure did," answered Aerrow with a smile.

Then Piper notice Hanna and said with excitement, "Oh my gosh you must be Hanna the famous healer from Terra Lunar and related to Lunar's Sky Knight Leader of Moon Lights.

"How did you know Piper?" Aerrow asked in concern while Raddar is puzzled by Piper's enthusiastic.

"Well I have a magazine clipping of the squadron," she said as she shown a picture of the Moon Lights."

"That's amazing Piper," said Aerrow with a smile while Radarr climbed up towards Aerrow's shoulder to looked at the picture.

My big brother is the Leader of the Moon Lights and his name is Paul."

"Which one is Paul?"

"He's the one with black hair and emerald green eyes," Hanna said after she answered Aerrow's question.

"So why aren't you two with your squadron or your Terra?" Piper asked with curiosity.

Hanna's smile turned into a frown and said, "It's complicated right now we should be getting going."

She gathers her belongings and headed to her Air Skimmer along with Belle.

Aerrow and Piper felt pretty awful for Hanna and Belle. They have been traveling for a long time.

So he got an idea and said, "I know you and Belle come along with us?"

Radarr's spirit has been lifted when Aerrow popped the question.

"Aerrow are you sure about this?" puzzled Piper.

"Well you said she's a famous healer in her squadron can't hurt to have her and her friend with us."

"Alright she can join," she said with a smile, "I don't mind having a healer on our team."

Aerrow turned back towards Hanna and Belle and asked, "So what do you two say will you join us?"

Hanna looked at Belle who gave a friendly nod to her companion then she turned her back to them and said, "We're in!"

"Then it's settled," he said as everyone rode off to the condors on their flying vehicles.

**To be continued. . .**

**A.N.: So what dose everyone think I need your honest opinion until then read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Sorry for the long wait I have to help out some family business so without adue here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks just my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At the Condor, Junko, Finn, and Stork are waiting for Aerrow, Radarr, and Piper at the brig.

"What's taking them so long?" groaned Finn.

"I'm sure they'll be back," said Junko with a smile, "they must have be in the middle of mapping Terras."

"I wouldn't count on it," said Stork as his eye began to twitched, "They might be captured by Cyclonian's talons for cruel and unforturin torture!"

"Or maybe we just got back," said a voice.

They turned around and saw their teammates return.

"About time you got here," complain Finn, "Stork is just about to have his delusions again."

Stork rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"So how was your adventure?" Junko asked.

"It was great," Piper said with a smile.

"Guys I like you to meet Hanna and Belle," said Aerrow as the girls are all in awe as they entered the condor. Hanna stopped in front of them, smiled and said, "Hello everyone."

Belle waved at them.

"So your name is Hanna," said Finn in a romantic voice, "I'm Finn."

Hanna felt a little grimace from Finn's flirting.

"Are you sure you brought her along with her friend?" asked Stork with concern, "What if there part of a Cyclonian spies?"

"Stork," said Aerrow, "would a Cyclonian spy and her friend healed Radarr after, he has a thorn in his paw?"

The creature raised his paw to show him proof.

"Hmm. . . you might have a point."

"She's a healer from Terra Lunar," said Piper with a smile.

"Is that a Merb?" Hanna asked in amazement.

"You heard of me?" Stork asked in confusion.

"From stories, but this is the first time I've seen in real life."

Stork smiled a little due to the girl's curiosity.

"She must want to get to know us Stork," said Junko with a smile.

"Wow a Wallop," she said with a smile, "A nice one too."

Junko blushed until Radarr presented everyone to Belle.

"Who's your new friend Radarr?" he asked.

"This is Belle my nurse aid," Hanna answered.

"For a moment," said Finn with a relief, "I thought I've seen double."

"Since you're a healer can you check on us?" Stork asked in concern.

"Well I only give out regular check-ups to anyone who needs it," she answered, "if it's alright with everyone."

"I think it's okay for us," said Aerrow who wasn't sure.

Stork's smile beamed with joy when he said it's okay.

"Well Belle and I need to find a room to put up our medical supplies."

Aerrow was doing some thinking until he has an idea, "I don't think we have any room for you two, but you both can share a room with  
Piper."

"Why Piper?" Finn asked.

"Because I have a lot more space than everyone else."

"She's right Finn," The Sky Knight agreed, "with Piper's room this may giver her all the space she needs to work."

Finn grumbled from the idea.

"Don't worry Finn," said Hanna, "I'll make sure to get everything ready for the check up."

Finn smiled a little and said, "who said I'm worried?"

"Come on Hanna," Piper called out, "I need you to get to my room so we can get you all fixed up."

"Okay," she replied, as she turned towards the guys and said, "well guys we'll catch you later."

As Hanna and Belle left the brig. Finn begins to protest, "Why did you asked her Stork?"

"I thought since we have a healer on our side that will give us a proper advantage," answered Stork with a grin.

"Stork's right," Aerrow confessed, "we really need her help if we're going up against other obstacles."

At Piper's room all the girls are still unpacking Hanna's stuff.

"You two have been traveling a lot lately," said Piper with amazement.

"More likely," said Hanna with a smile as Belle handed her the pressure cuffs, "on rare occasions we ran into some Sky Knights on different Terras, but not in Cyclonia, Raptors, Murk Raiders and Night Crawler's territory."

Piper grew more and more amazed until she spotted a white book with black designs and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh that's my Crystal Journal," Hanna answered.

Piper's jaw dropped and said, "I didn't know your into crystals because I'm into it too."

Collecting crystals and wrote it on my journal is sort of a hobby when there's no one to heal with," said Hanna as she, Belle and Piper just finished putting everything up.

"You must have been a great help to your Terra," she said with a smile.

"You better get the boys ready," said Hanna, "Belle and I are all set to go."

"All right I'll get them."

As Piper left to go get the boys for their check-ups. Hanna's smile turned into a frown. Belle began to chirped with concern for her friend.

"It's alright Belle," she said as she regains her smile, "I'm just a little homesick that's all."

Outside every body's getting ready except Finn and Junko who got nervous.

"Come on you two," Aerrow explained, "She just want to check on us that's all."

"She can 'check on us' all she wants," Finn argued, "but nobody never told us that where having a medical test."

"I think I'm not going to like it," Junko agreed.

"Guys," said Piper calmly, "she's wants to make sure that we're healthy."

As everyone argued Aerrow notice Radarr held a yellow flower in his paws.

"Hey Radarr is that flower for a special someone?" Aerrow asked.

Radarr nodded his head for 'yes.'

Just then, Hanna came out from the door and asked, "Alright who wants to go first?"

Radarr began to dash into the room like a lightning bolt.

"It looks like Radarr is ready for anything," she said with a smile as Aerrow shrugged with a grin.

As the door closed everyone waited for Radarr until, a few minutes later the door opened.

"How's Radarr doing?" Aerrow asked with concern.

"He's doing just fine, but I think he's seems to grown attached to Belle," said Hanna with a smile as Radarr left while waving bye to Belle.

"She must liked your present Radarr," said Aerrow with a smile as he saw the flower on Belle's tights.

"So who's next?" Hanna asked while looking around.

"Umm. . . I think I'll go next," said Stork with concern, "I'm about to develop some rash back there."

"Let's see what we can do," she said with a smile as she closed the door.

"It's been nice knowing you Stork," said Finn sadly.

"Finn," explained Aerrow, "they're just checking on him that's all."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

It wasn't long until Stork came out and announced, "I'm alright she checked everything on me and said, 'I'm okay.'"

"Just in case Stork 'developed some rash' I took the liberty in making him some homemade healing cream relief," said Hanna with a smile.

"You made healing cream relief?" Piper asked in concern.

"Yep," she said with a grin, "Terra Lunar is famous for healing herbs to make medicine."

"That's amazing!" said Aerrow excitedly.

"It's official," stork whispered with a grin, "she's a keeper."

Hanna turned towards the others and asked, "So who's next?"

Finn had a sneaky idea. He began to scratched one of Junko's ears. It wasn't long until Junko raised his hand to stopped him.

"Oh Junko you've volunteer," said Hanna with a smile, "Come this way."

As Junko was about to enter the room he asked her, "Um is this gonna hurt?"

"Don't worry Junko," she answered, "we'll just going to see how you were doing."

Then the door closed behind them.

"Finn," said Piper who scold at him, "that was very harsh on what you did to Junko."

"Is there something that you haven't told us?" said Aerrow who felt a little cross.

Radarr growled angrily as he put his hands on his hips.

"Alright," said Finn, "I confess I'm afraid of doctors. When I was five I once have a booster shot and it hurts so badly I cried."

"Come on Finn," Piper said it calmly, "I'm sure if you'll give her a chance."

"Stork how did she do on you?" Aerrow puzzled.

"Well," said Stork who felt interested, "first she checked my blood pressure, next she did my eyes, ears, nose and throat, then my breathing and heart rate, and finally my reflexes. Before I left I asked for special request."

"You see," said Piper with a smile, "even Radarr had the same thing."

Radarr nodded his head in agreement although Finn wasn't sure about it.

"I'll tell you what Aerrow said, "Piper and I will see what she dose and we'll go from there."

Finn shruged a little and said, "Alright."

The door's opened and Junko came out with a smile.

"How did you do?" Piper puzzled.

"She said, 'I did great,'" he answered with a smiled, "She never dreamed that she seen a healthy wallop in her life and not a sick one too."

"He did a great job of keeping healthy," said Hanna with a smile.

The wallop blushes and said, "I've tried."

"So," she asked, "who's next?"

As Aerrow about to go up. Finn decide to go up to the healer and said, "I'll do it."

"Finn," said Aerrow with concern, "are you sure about this?"

He took a deep breath let some air out and said, "I have to try be brave in order to overcome anything."

"Right this way," said Hanna as she'd escorted him to the room.

Inside Belle is replacing an old paper seat for a new one after every one had there check up.

Finn began to sit down feeling a little nervous. While Hanna washed her hands.

"I've heard your afraid of shots," said Hanna with a smile, "I was afraid of it too when I was little my big brother told me to hold my breath before I got my body and after that's done I release my breath."

Finn never thought of that.

She got the pressure cuffs and asked, "Can you up one of your sleeve?

Finn respond as he rolled up his sleeve while Hanna put the pressure cuffs on his upper arm.

She squeeze the inflation bulb that contain air until the cuff is full of it.

Belle handed her the stethoscope to the healer.

Hanna placed it to his elbow while releasing the air and hearing his blood flow. She notice that he was calm as a gentle wind.

Next, she grabbed her otoscop and checked his eyes, ears, nose and throat.

Then she used her stethoscope and asked, "Can you lift up your shirt Finn?"

He began to respond by lifting his shirt so she can hear his heart and lungs.

She listens to his heart on the chest and the lungs both sides front and back.

Finaly, she uses a reflex hammer to check the reflex on his knee and sure enough his reflex is doing well.

"Well Finn," said Hanna, "it looks like your a picture of perfect health."

"That's it?" Finn asked, "What about the shots?"

"I only give it to those who are ill or when something is about to due."

"Oh that's okay," said Finn with a smile, "I'll remember your trick."

Outside Stork was listing at the door to hear Finn just in case he chickened out.

"Anything yet Stork?" Aerrow asked as if he was puzzled just like everyone their were wondering if he'll be alright.

"Nouthing it's too quiet," answered Stork.

The door opened and everyone looked at Finn smiling not a trace of fear is on him.

"So how did he do?" Piper asked with concern.

"He did great."

"Well," said Finn who felt proud, "if any Cyclonians ever scrap me I'll come running back to her."

Hanna laught a little at Finn's remark.

She took Piper in the the room to do medical test a few minuets later she came with a smile knowing to everyone she's healthy. Finally it's Aerrow's turn he went inside to take Hanna's medical test and after that he came out okay.

"Well everone," said Hanna as everyone gatter at the brig, "after testing each and everyone of you I believe you doing just fine."

Belle nodded in agreement.

"All this waiting and testing makes me hungry," said Junko who felt his stomach growled.

"I'll cooked dinner," anounced Hanna as she and Belle left.

A few moments later she came back with a big pot that has vegetable soup.

While Belle got eighth stacks of bowls and eight silver spoons.

The girls place everything on the table.

Belle sat right next to Radarr.

Hanna open the pot lid and with a smile, "Okay everyone soup's ready."

She began to scoop the soup and pour it into each bowl.

Everyone began to taste it and everyone smiled at Hanna's cooking.

"This is great," Aerrow said with a smile, while Radarr nodded his head in agreement.

Stork grinned lightly and said, "It dose have a flavor to it."

"Wow!" exclaimed Junko, "this soup is great how come I never heard of it?"

"Oh man," sighed Finn with happiness, "this is the best soup I ever tasted."

"Do you think you can give us the recipe?" Piper began to wonder.

"I'll see what I can do," said Hanna with a smile while she was eating a memory trigger her of her homeland.

**Flashback. . .**

_Hanna was just five years old when she was just helping her brother Paul fixing dinner when he was ten. Her big brother was stirring the soup._

_"Big brother," said Hanna while on the stepping stool trying to get the bowls, "I can't reach it."_

_Her brother turned around and saw his sister trying to get one of the bowls._

_"Hey sis," said Paul, "how about helping me finishing stirring the soup for me and I'll get the bowls."_

_"Alright."_

_Her brother got three soup bowls, three spoons and place it on the table._

_"How's the soup sis?"_

_"It's getting along just fine," she answered with a smile._

_He began to tasted the soup and wonder, "What do you think it needs sis?"_

_"More cover?" Hanna asked after she tasted it.._

_"Good thinking Hanna."_

_Paul went to the spice rack, grabbed the clover jar, and went back to his sister._

_He gave his sister as she sprinkle a few clovers in it._

_He tasted it and gave his sister a thumbs up, until they heard a knock on the door._

_"Stay here sis I'll be right back."_

_While Hanna kept stiring she heard a voice._

_"Is that Dinner for me?"_

_She turned around and saw a tall man, short brown hair, peach skin, and golden eyes. He wore white tights, silver armor that has a yellow crescent moon and white cloud stream on it. He was known to be Edmond Avatar, the previous Sky Knight Leader of Moon Lights and Hanna's and Paul's father._

_"Daddy you made it," Hanna said in a joyful voice._

_"I heard news from Terra Lunar so I rushed back home to see that my children are okay."_

_"Hanna develop healing powers," Paul said with a smile._

_The Sky Knight looked surprised, smiled and said, "If your mother is here. She'd be proud."_

**End Flashback. . .**

"Yes she is," murmured Hanna.

"Hanna," Piper called.

"Huh?" She wonder as she snapped herself back to reality.

She looked at everyone who looked concern for Hanna.

"Are you okay?" Aerrow asked in concern.

"I'm alright," she answered, "now finished your soup everyone before it gets cold."

While everyone still eating Piper grew concern for Hanna.

Later that night, everyone went to bed except Piper who's trying to help Hanna and Belle settled.

"Sorry we don't have an extra bed for you two," said Piper who felt a little guilty.

"That's okay," said Hanna as she unrolled her sleeping bag, "Belle and I are use to rough it in the woods and sleeping on the floors as well."

Belle nodded her head in agreement as well.

"Don't you missed your friends?"

"Barely why?"

"Oh just curious," said Piper with a smile, "Good night."

"See ya in the morning," said Hanna as she saw Piper who just got to bed.

As the healer was about to go into her sleeping bag she saw Belle who looked concern.

"Belle," she whispered to her little friend, "We have to keep a secret to everyone we'll tell them when the right time comes."

As Belle fell fast asleep the healer's mind began to wonder that her brother and the people of Terra Lunar are they okay? How long can they be without their healer?

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**A.N. : What deep dark secrets dose the Healer have in store for the Storm Hawks? Keep your eyes pealed for chapter three. Until then read review and don't forget to tell your friends! Sorry for the long chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Sorry for the long wait I have to help out some family business so without adue here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks just my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Later on that night, at the Condor. Piper was still sleeping until she felt a little shake. She opened one eye and saw blue eyes glowing.

"Raddar what is it?" Piper asked.

The creature chirped in confusion.

She looked puzzled he never chirped like that before, she grabbed her night vision goggles it turns out to be Belle who woke her.

"Sorry Belle," Piper apologize, "I should have kept track on everyone names."

Belle smiled as she made an okay sign to accept her apology.

Piper smiled and said, "So what's on your mind?"

Belle pointed at Hanna who is moaning in her sleep. Her eyes shut tight, she griped her sleeping bag with fright and sweat dripped on her forehead

'It looks like Hanna's having a nightmare,' Piper thought.

The healer's only dream is returning to her Terra.

**Dream Sequence. . .**

_Hanna is on Terra Lunar collecting healing herbs with Belle right beside her._

_"Well Belle," said Hanna with a smile, "that's all the herbs we need let's get back to the Healing hut."_

_Belle scurry back to the healing hut while the healer followed._

_Unknown to her a shadow came and swallowed her whole._

_The healer stand in the darkness frozen in fear until she felt a hand holding her arm._

_That hand was belong to the Dark Ace._

_He grinned like a chaser cat and said, "Master Cyclonis have herd of your unique gift. She wants you to be at our side."_

_"No," she said in angrily voice, "I'll never joined you and your master."_

_"If I can't have you," he said with a sneer, "I'll make sure you'll be mine forever."_

_The young healer can barely hear the talon commander's laughter echoing in her head until she screamed._

**End Dream Sequence. . . **

Hanna woke up with a jolt. She gasped out for air, and places her hand on her forehead. She looked at Piper who is up and felt concern for her.

"Did I wake you Piper?" the healer asked.

"Berle," she answered, "you must had a horrible nightmare.

As Piper knelled down to talked to Hanna she herd a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Piper asked.

"It's Aerrow," the Sky Knight answered.

She opened the door and in front of her is Aerrow, Raddar, Finn, Junko, and Stork.

Raddar went inside the room to check on Belle to see if she's okay.

All he saw was a deep concern for Hanna who just had a nightmare.

"We've heard you screamed."

"I didn't scream Aerrow," said Piper who looked back at Hanna with sadness, "it was Hanna she just had a nightmare."

Junko went inside and asked with concern, "Are you okay?"

"I guess so," the young healer answered who wasn't sure.

"Are you sure you didn't eat or drink anything that might trigger those nightmares?" Stork asked who was making some calculation.

"Not realy," she answered.

"What kind of nightmare did you have?" Finn puzzled.

She looked at everyone who is puzzled and concern at the same time. She got up and said, "You won't believe me what I've told you."

"Try us."

"Alright," said the healer as she cleared her throat, "I was force to marry the Dark Ace."

Everyone was shocked except Finn who let out a burst of laughter until he finally stopped and looked at Hanna who is serous.

"Your not joking are you?" he asked.

"Why would I joke?" Hanna asked, "to be honest I was running away from him."

"Why are you running away from him?" Aerrow asked.

Hanna and Belle looked at each other then looked back at the Storm Hawks and said, "I think it's time I'd told you the truth."

Everyone is at the brig listing to Hanna's tale.

"I'll never forget the day when I receive my healing powers and the elders told me that I'm the healer," said Hanna as she told her story.

**Flashback. . .**

_Terra Lunar is a beautiful land where everyone lived in peace. They named Terra Lunar because two mountains and right between them is an arch that made the mountains into a crescent moon. When I was five I was playing ball with my friends._

_"I'll get the ball guys," I said until I tripped, fell, and scraped my knee._

_All of my friends came rushing to see that I'm okay._

_"Whoa what happen?" asked a brown haired girl._

_"Dose it hurt?" said a dirty blond hair boy._

_"A bit," I answered._

_"I'll get the elder," said the purple haired girl._

_As I was about to cover it something unusual happen to me. My hands glowed a white glow and my skinned knee is gone._

_"You have an unique gift child," said an elderly man who was in his sixties, has grey hair, blue eyes, peach skin. He wears a white robe._

_"Elder," I said, "I was just about to get the ball until I trip and fell. Then I was about to co-"_

_"Calm down my child," the elder explain, "you have been chosen to be the next healer."_

_After my experience my father return back from recon he looked at me surprised he told me that my mother will be proud. I asked my father what was my mom like._

_He looked at me and said, "Your mother was beautiful. She died by giving birth to you her last words are, 'Our daughter will have a special gift that will help out Sky Knights all over Atmos.'"_

_I never knew my mother. I kept seeing her pictures in dad's photo album._

_My big brother missed her while my father often dreamed about holding her once again, but there still glad I'm still here._

_The next morning the Elders anoint me to become the next healer and gave me their sacred treasure the healing crystal necklace._

_I've began my healing training until one year later my training has been complete and in no time I've meet Belle after my father found her caught in Cyclonian's trap. She have been my nurse aid ever since._

_Six years later, after my training one of my dad's squadrin came and told me and my brother that my dad died from an illness that they didn't know._

_I decide to return the healing crystal necklaced to the elders, and said, "Elder I would like to postpone my position of healer because of my father's death."_

_"Hanna," said the elder, "We still need you. Your father would said the same."_

_I did some thinking on what the elder said so I smiled and said, "Alright I'll continued my position as healer."_

_The elder smiled with relief while Belle gave me a thumb up for continued my work._

**End Flashback. . .**

"I'm glad you kept your position as healer," said Aerrow with a smile as Raddar chirped in agreement.

"I think you should stick to your position," said Piper.

"So what happens next?" Junko asked with concern.

"It was four years after, I continued my position I been healing not just Terra Lunar, but all over Atmos my brother who is now a Sky Knight of Moon Lights, escort me though every Terra where everyone needs healing from there broken bone to there sickness," Hanna said, with shutter, "things didn't last very long on Terra Lunar until **he** showed up.

**Flashback continued. . .**

_The Dark Ace has headed towards the Terra that I was born at._

_My brother and his squadron fought bravely until they were defeated._

_Paul and the Moon Lights lay on the ground and saw Dark Ace's sadistic smile. He looked at everyone by giving off a death glare and said, "I demand to see the healer or we'll search the entire Terra!"_

_"I'm here," I said, "don't you lay a hand on anyone including this Terra!"_

_Belle hid behind my leg as he walked over towards me, he got down on one knee, took my hand and kissed it._

_I felt frightened, but I summon my courage by saying, "May I help you?"_

_"Yes," he answered as he rose up to his feet, "my master has heard of your unique gift and told me that your sixteen I think I should marry you so the Terra you were born from will be spared."_

_"If I refused"_

_"If you **did **refuse Master Cyclonis will take the Terra."_

_I was frozen with fear I looked down and said, "Alright you win just promise me that your master will leave my home alone because my family and friends lived there for a very long time."_

_Dark Ace lift my chin and said, "Of course my beautiful healer, but one day you will thank me for it."_

_That night of the Full Moon Engagement Ceremony Terra Lunar just have celebrated mine and Dark Ace's Engagement. The Cyclonian commander came right beside me and said, "My master told me she won't be able to attend our engagement ceremony but, she gave us her eternal blessing."_

_"I see," I said coldly._

_"I know it didn't seems right for you but, I'm sure you'll give us a chance."_

_He glance over his shoulder, motion his hand and a Cyclonian talon walked over to Dark Ace while caring a medium size black box with a crimson ribbon wraped around it._

_He jester my hand to open the box. I've unwrapped the ribbon, opened the box and in it is a crimson red crystal like flower engagement corsage. He took the corsage and slipped it on my wrist._

_The elder announced, "The engagement ceremony has been complete they shall be married on the new moon."_

_I have a suspicious feeling that his master told him about our culture._

**End Flashback. . .**

"I've heard about it," Piper interrupt, "Terra Lunar's engagement is that when a Terra Lunar citizen reaches the age of sixteen the boy builds a crystal flower like corsage that resembles it's color of the Terra or squadron."

"I can't believe you getting married to Dark Ace," said Finn with a stern as he imagine her marring a Cyclonian.

"Hang on Finn," said Aerrow, "There's more to the story."

"My brother and I," said Hanna who smiled a little, "devise a plan."

"What was it," Stork asked, "mutiny, savtage or giving out demands?"

"No," she answered, "even better."

**Flash back continued. . .**

_I began to speak to my brother about my marriage to the Cyclonian Commander._

_"Paul," I begged, "I don't want to be with Dark Ace!"_

_"I know if father was alive he would say, "I rather die in the wast lands than seeing my daughter in the hands of a Cycvlonia.'"_

_"What do we do?"_

_"Run away sis and find some help," my brother answered._

_"What about the Dark Ace?" I puzzled, "I can't let him chase me."_

_"Do you still have that sleeping powder that we use on the Murk Raiders?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well," my brother said with a grin, "I've got a plan."_

_My brother told to put some sleep powder on Dark Ace's drink and make sure he won't suspect a thing._

_Later on that night I wore a pink dress with white rims while Belle stayed by my side. I've carried a trey that holds the drink that has one of the sleeping powder._

_I began to knock the door of the guest bed room at my brother's house until he shouted, "Who's there?"_

_"It's me, Hanna," I said nervously._

_"Come in," he said, "I promise I won't attack you."_

_I entered the bed room his tights lay on a screen along with his armor. He emerged out from the screen and wore a scarlet red robe and dark green pajama pants._

_"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" he puzzled._

_"I thought I get to know you before we got married and my arrival is suppose to be a surprise."_

_"Well I'm flattered and surprised."_

_I grabbed the two drinks I handed him on the left handed side as we propose a toast to the future._

_He and I began to sat on the couch, drank our drink, and talked about our latest position and success._

_I place my glass on the solid oak coffee table and walked over to the window to see the full moon._

_"Is something wrong my dear?" Dark Ace asked in concern."_

_"Nothings wrong my love," I said while I glance at Dark Ace getting up from the couch until he fell back down while he put his hand on his forehead moaning._

_"Are you alright," I said with concern as I was rushed back until he raised his hand to stopped me and said, "I'm fine I was just feeling a little dizzy that's all."_

_I return to the spot were I looked at the moon. I was hoping the sleeping powder would kicked in until Dark Ace finally got up from the couch walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me._

_"The moon is beautiful," he wispered, "just like you."_

_"It's too bad this will be the last time I get to see it."_

_"I'm sure my master will get what your heart's desire."_

_I felt his arms are falling I turned around seeing that his eyelids are getting heavy, his legs began to quiver until he fell down on the floor fast asleep motinless._

_I began to scream until my brother came into the room and asked, "What hapen?"_

_"Dark Ace just collapse on the floor."_

_A few talons came and one of them asked, "We heard someone screamed." _

_"It's my sister who screamed he just collapse sir," said Paul with concern, "my sister told me that he fainted from all the excitement."_

_"So now what?" the other talon asked._

_"I've gave him some medicine," I said with relief, "he'll wake up for about eight to ten hours for right now my brother will escort you three while Belle and I take him to bed."_

_The talons followed my brother while Belle uncover the blue covers with white sheets on the bed and I carried him on one shoulder. He was like a life size doll when I began to take off his robe, lifted his legs on the bed places his head on the pillow, tucked him in and Belle and I tipped toed out of the room._

_Later that night while everyone else is sleeping my brother, a friend of his, Belle and I snuck outside so the talons won't catch us._

_"Alright sis," said my brother, "find any Sky Knights who can help us."_

_"I'll be back with some help I promise," I said._

_And so Belle and I rode off hoping I could end this nightmare for good._

**End Flashback. . .**

So that's why you and Belle run away," said Piper with concern.

"Yes," said Hanna sadly, "I promise my brother that with some help Dark Ace will leave me alone."

Finn cried, "Oh man,you have to go through all that trouble because of him."

Juko and Stork cried in unison.

Aerrow looked serious and said, "We're going to help you and your brother."

"Thank you," she said with relief, "I wish there's some way I can repay you in return."

"That won't be necesary," said Aerrow with concern, "you helped us now it's our turn."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

They all agreed for tomorrow they will go to Terra Lunar together.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry for the long chapter. I have a lot of thinking and all. Any way keep on the look out for chapter four until then read and review.**


End file.
